


Empty space

by Woodentextbook



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Heavy Angst, M/M, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodentextbook/pseuds/Woodentextbook
Summary: I don't want to spoil it but there are some serious trigger warnings.





	

     "Phil, can you pass the cereal?" Dan asked. He didn't get an answer, sighing, he got it himself. "What's wrong?"he asked.

     "My plants are dead." he frowned. "Poor little Spikey, he was a good cactus."

     Dan fought the urge to laugh, Phil was just too precious. "Do you want to rewatch Your Lie In April?" he asked him.

     He nodded and they sat down on the couch to watch anime. Dan noticed Phil shiver so he got up to put a blanket on him. He checked his phone which had a new message from Louise. She asked him if he was okay and if he was doing anything. Dan replied that he was just watching anime with Phil.

     Phil smiled and thanked Dan for the blanket. In the middle of an episode, Dan's stomach made a loud noise, causing Phil to explode into fits of laughter. 

     "Do you want to order some pizza?" Phil managed to get out, dying of laughter. Dan grumbled about how immature he was before picking up the phone.

     The doorbell rang. "One large pepperoni pizza?" the man asked.

     "Thank you." Dan said. "We're starving." 

     He gave Dan a strange look, but said nothing and left.

     "Hey Dan?" Phil asked.

     "Yeah?"

     "I love you. I just want you to know, I don't say it often enough."

     For some reason, this made Dan begin to tear up. "I love you too." he replied, lightly kissing his boyfriend. "More than you know."

     Phil got up to get some water, but when he rose, there was no imprint on the couch from where he was.  _Strange_ Dan thought.

     "Phil!" he called out. What was taking him so long? He went into the kitchen, but Phil was nowhere to be seen.

     "Phil..." he whispered. "Where are you?" 

     But Dan already knew where he was. Phil was never coming back.

     A year ago, they had gotten into a fight and broke the engagement off. Phil had stormed off and Dan found out the next day that he was killed in a hit and run. He never found out what he was doing before he died. Did he miss Dan as much as Dan missed Phil? It was all his fault. Phil, his beautiful ray of sunshine, the one person he loved more than anyone, was dead, and it was all because of him.

     A single tear made its way down his cheek. He had no reason to get up anymore. Might as well leave this godforsaken hell. The cool blade rested on his wrist.

      _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I wanted to write something sad and that happened.


End file.
